The lives of Swiftkit and Willowkit
by Breezeepaw
Summary: We follow the lives of Swiftkit and Willowkit as they live in Riverclan.Will they find love?Who will be good and evil? Find out in this story My first story so be nice.helping criticsm allowed,flames not allow enjoy :3 Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

The lives of Swiftkit and Willowkit

Allegiances:

**Riverclan**-Leader: Quickstar-A silver she-cat with a ginger dappled pelt and amber eyes.

Deputy: Hazebrindle-A gray tom with black cheetah spots and green eyes.

**Medicine Cat- **Pebblepelt-A gray tom with a white chest and blue eyes-App**: **Leafpaw

**Warriors- **Blazeshade A golden tom with a ginger tabby striped pelt and fiery gold eyes.

Windear- A calico she-cat with mist green eyes

Oaktail- A brown tom with yellow eyes

Brightspots- A ginger she-cat with dappled ginger spots and brown eyes

Flamingeyes- A orange tom with fiery orange eyes

Swiftfur- A pale cream she-cat with amber eyes

Nightstorm- A black tom with purple eyes

Summerflight- A pale gold she-cat with green eyes

Smokecloud- A gray tom with light gray stripes and yellow eyes

**Apprentices-** Sunpaw- light yellow to with blue eyes Mentor: Oaktail

Atumpaw- white she-cat with brown paws and tail tip with green eyes Mentor: Swiftfur

Leafpaw-white she-cat with brown underbelly and green eyes

Snowpaw-white tom with yellow eyes Mentor: Nightstorm

**Queens+Kits-** Ravengaze-Black she-cat with blue eyes

Kits: Brownkit- A brown tom with orange eyes  
Coalkit- A black tom with blue eyes

Mate: Flamingeyes  
Oreo- a white and black loner she-cat with blue eyes  
Kits: expecting

**Thunderclan-** Tigerstar- Orange tom with gray stripes and dark amber eyes

**Deputy- **Mousemask-White tom with a brown face and amber eyes

**Medicine Cat-** Yellowgaze- A golden she-cat with green eyes

**Windclan- **Falconstar- Blue tom with yellow eyes

**Deputy-** Lionvoice- Orange tom with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat-** Webpelt- White she-cat with black ears

**Shadowclan-** Shadestar- Dark blue tom with amber eyes

**Deputy-** Brownflecks- White she-cat with brown flecks

**Medicine Cat-** Cloudfur- Gray she-cat with white paws and with a striped tail


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1- the birth of Willowkit and Swiftkit

In Riverclan all cats were doing fine. Some were eating, others were sleeping, and some were out training. All except a few cats were relaxed; these cats were Ravengaze, Oreo, and Pebblepelt and Leafpaw.  
Oreo was giving birth and Ravengaze was supposed to tell Leafpaw to go get Pebblepelt. Inside the nursery Ravengaze paced around while Oreo waited for her contractions to begin. Oreo began to breathe heavily." Ravengaze the kits…they're coming!" Ravengaze nodded and dashed towards the medicine cat den "Pebblepelt Oreo is expecting!" She alerted. Pebblepelt twitched his ears to show he was listening" I'll be there. Leafpaw go get some poppy seeds and borage leaves and go to the nursery." He calmly said, "Right away Pebblepelt." Leafpaw responded as she grabbed a pouch filled with poppy seeds and borage leaves and left towards the nursery. Pebblepelt raised his head and closed his eyes. "Starclan, I ask you to share your powers of life to help these Oreo's kits to be healthy once born." He prayed and with that he walked off to the nursery.  
-

Inside the nursery Oreo was still having contractions. Leafpaw untied the pouch."Eat this poppy seeds for it will take some of the pain away."She said as she pushed some black seed to Oreo. Oreo gulped them down just as Pebblepelt came inside the nursery."Leafpaw I expected you that you gave Oreo the poppy seeds already?" He asked. Leafpaw nodded."Good." He said padding over to Oreo. He placed his paw gently on her belly."There's a kit coming, push!" Oreo pushed and grunted while a kit came out. Both Pebblepelt and Ravengaze licked it clean."It's a she-cat. You have one more push." Pebblepelt said. More grunts and pants came from this one until it popped out, immediately both licked it clean again."This one is a tom, congratulations." Pebblepelt smiled._"Thank you Starclan."_He thought. Leafpaw gave her some borage leaves." Eat these for your milk." Oreo ate the leaves. Some minutes later the kits started eating."I think it's time to name them, don't you think?" Oreo asked. All nodded."So the she-cat is gray and the tom is white with black stripes on his tail and paws…any suggestions?"Oreo asked."The tom name should be named Swiftkit."Leafpaw said."And the she-cat name should be named Willowkit."Ravengaze suggested. Oreo purred." what wonderful names they are."Pebblepelt, Leafpaw, and Ravengaze bowed their heads. Pebblepelt and Leafpaw left the nursery and both queens slept.

End of Chapter 1…so wha'cha think? Review!


End file.
